clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mabel Mongrel Klan
THIS IS THE WEBSITE FOR ALL MABEL MONGROL KLAN MEMBERS, LIVE OR FICTIONAL. HERE IS WHERE WE DISCUSS OUR PROJECTS AND STUFF LIKE THAT. MAYBE LATER I WILL GET A FORUM. FOR NOW, THIS IS THE PLACE. MEMBERS OF THE GROUP, UNITE! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) [[User talk:Alex001|'Mabel, the lord of hope, death, and evilitinity will serve us the love we need for any of our fancies. We would like Her Highness to sign on the Q & A Session box.']]. Annoucements Coming Soon! Best Mabel Admirer It's time to look out for the best Mabel admirer! You will have to pass a series of tests, and you will be da winner, then! Q & A Sessions Alex12345a/Alex001 I'm getting confused. Is it Explorer who wanna become a fan or Xary? ----Alex001 10:43, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Or both? ----Alex001 11:16, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I think Xary's trying to sign Explorer up. -- 16:22, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Oh. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Jolene Tan would like to join May I join this club? I do adore Mabel. --Jolene Tan Talk to the Artist! Sure. But you will need to sign this contract. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Okay. By tommorow, I'll send it to you. --Jolene Tan Good. Meet at 24 Joes Road, Joe Center, at the Cheesey Coffee Shop at Level 3. Cover yourself with an umbrella. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info! And... when would it be? --Jolene Tan Sorry about that. It's at 5 in the afternoon. Tommorow. Okie dokie? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. --Jolene Tan Matthews's Question I don't want da cool guy to find out me joining your group. --Scared Crab Umm... you need to sign a contract to join. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Okay. Please send it to my e-mail matthewsnodarkpenguin@live.com.at Yup. It's attached. Thanks. Mabel Says... Well, it's good to have a bunch of people adore my every move. I am the greatest puffle ever, you know. I want you to all pay me 1000 coins, head to Owcatraz and abuse Manny Peng, then burn an effigy of Explorer on his front lawn. -- OH MY GOD! IT'S MABEL!!! OH MY GOD! I HAD BEEN HOPING FOR YOU! YES YOUR HIGHNESS! WE WILL DO WHAT YOU SAY! OH HAIL YOUR MAJESTY! OH HAIL IT! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC)//Alex12345a Oh My Goodness... it's Her Highness! Other Questions needed to be Asked How did you invent those clothes? --Cospe Alexkan Devote :Ermm... well... ask TurtleShroom. But I do love purple! And so those Mabel. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) How did you sign into this club, Alex? --Random Dark Penguin :I love Mabel, her lord. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Do you have candy in the club? I could cater you! --King Candy with his factory in place :No. Do you have any purple candy with golden wrappings and the face of her lord printed on it with the phrase "HAIL MABEL! ONE IN A MILLION!"? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::I could give you some. --King Candy :::Oh thanks, sir! I would pay you in cash at Club Penguin's Cove. I will be waiting for you as I have to attend my MMK meeting! We are going to watch 3 hours of WHAT?!? and paint Mabel's face on the igloo. It's gonna be great! ::::Wow! That sounds fun! --Candy King :::::Okie-Dokie! You could have a free look from the window. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC)